User blog:Deathblade 100/Carthaginian Warrior Vs Persian Immortal
This battle is going to be between two powerful nations; the Carthaginian Warrior- soldiers who fought against the Romans in the Punic Wars Vs the Persian Immortals- the Persian king's elite guard WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Carthaginian weapons Long Range: Sling Mid Range: Soliferrum Close Range: Falcata Special: Elephant Armour: Bronze musculata chestplate, Brass helmet Persian weapons Long Range: Composite Bow Mid Range: Spear Close Range: Acinaces Special: Chariot Scythe Armour: Bronze or iron scale armour, wicker shield X-factors Total X-factors Carthaginian Warrior: 205 / Persian Immortal: 210 Edges Long Range: While the sling is an effective long range weapon, the Composite Bow has more range and is more acurrate. Edge: Persian Immortal Mid Range: Despite the spear being effective against infantry and cavalry alike, the Soliferrum is usually carried in groups of four or five. Edge: Carthaginian Warrior Close Range: While the Falcata is an excellent weapon for slashing and stabbing, the Acinaces is shorter and deadly in the hands of the Persian Immortals. Edge: Even Special: The Chariot Scythe is an excellent example of mobility and offense but, the War Elephant is a living weapon and has a large phsycological effect. Edge: Carthaginian Warrior Armour: The Musculata is good for stopping arrows and other ranged weapons it can be breached by close quarters weapons, while the scale armour can withstand close range attacks and the wicker shield can be used to deflect arrows and missiles easily. Edge: Persian Immortal Battle Carthaginian Warrior: Persian Immortal: The battle starts with five Carthaginian Warriors,three infantry, one horseman and one on a war elephant, moving through a desert. They hear a trundling sound, as five Persian Immortals and a chariot appear through the haze. The Persian leader sees the Carthaginian army and orders his men to fire their composite bows. The Carthaginians raise their shields and block the attacks. One of the Carthaginians gets struck in the chest by the Persian arrows. The Carthaginian general sends one of his soldiers to retaliate. The soldier loads a stone into his sling and throws it into a Persian's head, killing him. The Persian leader nocks an arrow and fires it into the Carthaginian's throat. The Carthaginian leader dismounts from his elephant and prods it towards the Persian line. The Persian charioteer charges his chariot at a Carthaginian warrior, slicing his legs. The elephant rears back and tramples one of the Persian spearmen, as he runs towards the creature. The charioteer charges his chariot at the Carthaginian leader. The Carthaginian throws a Soliferrum at the charioteer, killing him. The Carthaginian elephant stampedes towards the Persians, before the Persians fire their bows driving the elephant into a rage. The Carthaginians throw their Soliferrum at the creature, bringing it down. The Persian leader draws his Acinaces and kills a Carthaginian foot soldier. The Carthaginian horseman slashes his Falcata into a Persian's neck killing him. The Carthiginian horseman wheels around only to be stabbed by the Persian's spear. The leaders face each other and charge with their swords drawn and clash. After three minutes, the Persian leader thrusts with his Acinaces only to pulled off balance. The Persian Immortal raises his wicker shield only for the Falcata to go through the shield and scale armour and into the Persian's heart. The Carthaginian raises his bloody Falcata in the air and yells in victory. '''Winner: '''Carthaginian Warrior Deadliest Warrior The Carthaginian Warrior might have a better selection of weapons but, the Persian Immortal is given a slight majority of X-factors and slightly better armour making the Persian Immortal the Deadliest Warrior. Notes The battle takes place in a desert plain and is 5 vs 5. Voting ends in three weeks. Category:Blog posts